Elipsis
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Dari sebuah kesalahan menjadi sebuah takdir. Pairing: Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum). Fanficcer!AU, Kost!AU, University!AU. Spesial ulang tahun Platinum Berlitz dan Hari Sumpah Pemuda.


**Regulus White Dwarf disini. Sebenarnya aku masih punya utang dengan satu bab dari fic raksasa itu, tapi karena hanya tinggal setengahnya dan kebetulan momen kali ini dekat dengan suatu hal besar (Hari Sumpah Pemuda), aku akan membuat fic yang berkaitan dengan Sumpah Pemuda, terutama sumpah ketiga.**

 _ **Menjunjung bahasa persatuan**_

 **Ditambah lagi, momen ini juga dekat dengan ulang tahun Platinum Berlitz. Jadi, mengapa kita tidak menggabungkan keduanya?**

 **Perhatian, Fanficcer!AU, Kost!AU, University!AU**

 **Pairing: Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum)**

 **Aku bosan mengatakan ini terus. Aku tak punya Pokemon, aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **yang mengerjakan fic ini saat keadaan sakit dan hujan baru selesai turun.**

Diamond's POV

"Aaaaahhh, selesai juga fic ini," kataku sambil meregangkan badanku di depan laptopku. Baru saja aku selesai menulis sebuah cerita fiksi penggemar dari buku favoritku, _56.400.000 mm/hour._ Ya, aku suka menulis dengan referensi dari buku itu, ditambah dengan sebagian dari imajinasiku.

Kebanyakan cerita fiksiku aku tulis dengan tokoh utama yang sama. Dua tokoh yang menjadi tokoh favoritku. Raja dan Ratu. Mereka adalah tokoh utama yang memiliki perasaan cinta namun terpisah sejauh 564 kilometer. Buku ini menceritakan perjalanan mereka dari pertama kali saling kenal sampai akhirnya mereka menikah. Tentunya ada perjuangan, terutama perjuangan untuk bertemu.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai dengan ceritamu?" tanya teman sekamar kosku, Pearl. Ya, aku dan Pearl sama-sama berkuliah di semester 3 sebuah universitas negeri ternama di Sinnoh.

"Ya, baru saja aku kirim ke situs penampung cerita fiksi penggemar," kataku.

"Bagus, sekarang giliranku. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku," kata Pearl.

"Oke, silakan. Untung aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku," kataku. Laptop milik Pearl mengalami hubungan pendek listrik setelah air minum di sampingnya tumpah di laptopnya. Untung saja dia sudah menyiapkan cadangannya di _flashdisk_ -nya, namun akhirnya aku harus berbagi laptop dengannya.

"Nah, aku ingin mencari makanan dulu di warung. Aku lapar lagi," kataku.

"Apa? Baru saja kau makan 3 mangkuk soto tadi, dan kau ingin makan lagi?" tanya Pearl. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya, apa boleh buat? Silakan pergi makan, aku ingin mengerjakan tugasnya," kata Pearl, lalu aku keluar dari kamar kos dan pergi ke warung.

...

"Ahhh, kenyang aku," kataku, kembali ke kamar kos dengan keadaan kenyang dan puas.

"Oh, kau kembali, Dia? Baru saja laptopmu memberikan pesan kalau ada yang masuk ke kotak surat elektronikmu," kata Pearl.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku. Pearl mengangguk. Aku langsung melihat isi kotak surat elektronikku, memeriksa apa surat yang baru masuk ini. Setelah aku membuka situs surat elektronikku, aku melihat satu pesan baru. Aku langsung melihat judulnya.

" _Berlian, satu ulasan baru telah terkirim ke cerita Anda yang berjudul 'Pemendekan', dari Perak Kecil,"_

"Oh, ini dari situs fiksi penggemar itu. Sebentar, Pearl, aku buka situsnya duku," kataku.

"Oke. Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku," kata Pearl.

"Oke, lebih baik aku buka sekarang," kataku. Untung saja isi surat elektroniknya sama dengan isi pesan di situs fiksi penggemar itu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuka situs itu lagi. Aku tinggal membacanya dari surat elektronik ini.

"Hai, Berlian. Ini Perak Kecil. Aku ingin mengulas beberapa hal dari ceritamu yang berjudul 'Pemendekan'. Pertama, aku juga membaca buku ' _56.400.000 mm/hour'_ , jadi aku paham alur cerita aslinya. Terlihat bahwa isi ceritanya berbeda jalur dengan alur aslinya. Aku sarankan untuk memakai penanda, contohnya, jika kau ingin membuat cerita yang berhubungan dengan kelas astronomi, bisa dituliskan _AstronomyClass!AU_ atau yang sejenis,"

"Wah, dia ternyata paham cerita fiksi juga," kataku.

"Ya, mungkin dia senior sepertimu," kata Pearl. Aku hanya tersenyum ke layar laptopku. Kemudian, aku melanjutkan proses membacaku.

"Kedua, ada kata-kata yang menurutku perlu diperbaiki. Pertama, bukan _mempengaruhi_ , melainkan _memengaruhi_. Kedua, bukan _apotik_ , melainkan _apotek_. Ketiga, bukan _menyuci,_ melainkan _mencuci._ Aku tahu mungkin kau belum terbiasa, tapi dengan lebih banyak berlatih, kau akan mampu menulis dengan kata yang benar,"

"Wah, aku kalah kalau itu," kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Maklum, kau tidak kuliah di fakultas bahasa, tapi di fakultas teknik," kata Pearl. Ya, aku berkuliah di Fakultas Teknik Jurusan Teknik Tata Boga.

"Benar juga," kataku sambil terkekeh lagi. Aku melanjutkan proses membacaku lagi.

"Yang terakhir, yang menjadi perhatianku kali ini, adalah dari penggunaan elipsis. Ya, tiga titik itu, itu namanya elipsis. Aku menemukan kesalahan dalam penggunaan elipsis di dalam ceritamu. Contohnya, _'"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau..." kata Raja.'_ Seharusnya, tiga titik itu dipisah dari kata. Jika aku boleh membetulkan, bentuknya akan seperti ini. _'"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ..." kata Raja.'_ Sebenarnya aku juga heran dengan sistem komputer yang suka menyambungkan elipsis dengan kata. Terbiasalah dengan ini,"

"Wah, baru tahu aku. Sepertinya aku harus belajar tentang elipsis itu lagi," kataku.

"Ya, kalau saranku, lebih baik kau bertemu dengannya langsung," kata Pearl.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tahu dia berasal dari mana? Bisa jadi dia berada sangat jauh dari sini," kataku.

"Kau ingin tahu atau tidak?" tanya Pearl. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Mungkin untuk sekali ini saja," kataku. Aku membaca bagian terakhir dari ulasan itu.

"Kemudian, aku kagum dengan idemu. Jarang aku temui cerita seperti ini. Ide tentang mengurangi jarak antara kedua orang yang memakai makanan, kreatif. Sangat kreatif. Aku harap kau terus menulis dengan ide cemerlang seperti ini. Bahkan, aku berharap kita bisa bertemu untuk membahas buku ini, atau buku yang lain, jika kau mau. Sekian dariku. Teruslah menulis. Tertanda, Perak Kecil,"

Ya, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata dia juga ingin bertemu denganku.

"Lihat? Bahkan dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Pearl. Aku masih terdiam.

"Beri tahu dia tentang posisimu sekarang, kalau dekat berarti memang bisa bertemu. Kalau jauh, dia pasti paham," kata Pearl. Aku mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ...

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan posisiku padanya," kataku. Lalu aku membuka situs fiksi penggemar itu karena percakapan lanjutan tidak dapat dilakukan lewat surat elektronik. Setelah aku menemukan pesan dari Perak Kecil itu, aku membalas pesannya.

"Kepada Perak Kecil. Terima kasih atas ulasan dari ceritaku. Terima kasih juga telah menambah ilmu dari ulasan yang kauberikan. Tentang pertemuan itu, posisiku ada di kota Jubilife, tepatnya, aku kuliah di Universitas Jubilife. Aku menunggu balasan darimu. Tertanda, Berlian," kemudian aku kirim pesannya.

"Sisanya tinggal doa," kataku.

...

 _Kebetulan, aku juga ada di Universitas Jubilife. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di tugu rektorat? Tertanda, Perak Kecil._

Baiklah, ini membuatku mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena gugup. Senang, tapi juga gugup. Pesanku dibalas 2 jam yang lalu, di sebuah pagi yang cerah, saat aku sudah berada di kampus. Aku bingung karena ternyata dia juga serius ingin bertemu denganku. Akhirnya aku bertanya kepadanya tentang waktu senggangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan besok?" lalu aku kirim pesannya. Sisanya tinggal doa lagi. Akhirnya aku kembali fokus untuk pelajaranku berikunya.

...

 _Boleh. Bagaimana dengan jam 4 sore? Aku sudah selesai dengan kuliahnya._

"Lihat, Diamond? Dia serius ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Pearl. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya karena seseorang bernama Perak Kecil itu. Saat itu, aku dan Pearl sedang makan di kantin fakultas.

"Nah, lebih baik kau bersiap untuk bertemu dengannya besok. Pasti kau akan terkejut," kata Pearl. Aku hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan memakan semangkuk bakso yang sudah ada di depanku sambil membalas pesan itu.

"Boleh. Aku juga selesai dengan kuliahnya. Di tugu rektorat, jam 4 sore, besok," kataku, lalu aku mengirim pesannya lagi. Ini akan menjadi kontak pertamaku dengan penulis lain di sekitar sini. Aku jelas sangat penasaran dengan siapa sesungguhnya Perak Kecil ini. Tanpa kontak apa-apa, dan dia ingin bertemu denganku.

"Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap kontak pertamamu tidak memalukan. Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak makan. Itu membuatmu malu sendiri," kata Pearl.

"Baiklah, Pearl," kataku

...

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu waktu kuliahku selesai dan beberapa hal lain, akhirnya aku berdiri di sini. Di dekat tugu rektorat. Aku menulis pesan kepadanya untuk mengkonfirmasi kehadirannya di sini.

"Aku sudah ada di tugu rektorat. Aku memakai baju batik biru lengan pendek dan celana kain abu-abu. Jadi..." lalu aku mengirim pesannya. Namun ternyata, satu detik kemudian, ada pesan darinya.

"Aku ada di tugu rektorat. Bajuku hitam dengan rok panjang warna biru gelap, sama dengan rambutku. Aku mengingatkanmu lagi, Berlian. Elipsis harus diberi spasi setelah kata," tulis pesannya itu. Aku kaget karena aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa dengan spasi itu. Aku tersenyum karena ternyata dia jeli dengan bagian itu.

Aku sampai tidak sadar ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa tersangka dari penepukan itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena yang menepukku adalah seorang perempuan.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Perempuan itu melangkah ke belakang karena kaget.

"Oh, maaf, apakau kau pemilik nama pena Berlian?" tanya perempuan itu. Aku mengangguk. Terdiam dan tidak percaya karena dia tahu nama penaku. Jangan-jangan ...

"Syukurlah, aku kira aku salah orang. Aku pemilik nama pena Perak Kecil. Namaku Platinum Berlitz," kata perempuan itu.

 _Platinum Berlitz_

"Oh, namaku Diamond. Aku pemilik nama pena Berlian," kataku.

"Oh, Diamond? Salam kenal!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa menahan pipiku yang memerah.

"Ummm, salam kenal juga. Aku harus memanggilmu dengan apa? Aku bingung," kataku.

"Oh, Platinum. Walaupun biasanya teman-temanku memanggilku Nona Berlitz, tapi karena kau berbeda, kau boleh memanggilku Platinum," kata Platinum.

 _Aku, berbeda, dari teman-temannya? Berbeda dari bagian apa? Aku bingung._

"Ya, mungkin kau bingung mengapa aku bilang kau berbeda. Teman-temanku tidak terlalu suka membaca. Aneh, padahal fakultasku termasuk fakultas yang mengharuskan mahasiswanya membaca," kata Platinum.

"Memangnya kau dari fakultas apa?" tanyaku.

"Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Jurusan Pendidikan Matematika. Aku bisa menebak fakultas dan jurusanmu dari ceritamu. Fakultas Teknik, Jurusan Teknik Tata Boga," kata Platinum. Sekali lagi, dia membuatku kagum.

"Ya, terkadang, kepribadian seseorang bisa terlihat dari tulisannya, baik bentuknya, maupun apa yang dia tulis. Aku sudah berlatih karena aku membaca setiap hari. Aku senang karena kau juga membaca buku itu. Itu salah satu favoritku," kata Platinum sambil mengeluarkan buku itu.

" _56.400.000 mm/hour_?" tanyaku. Platinum mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membaca sampai bab ke-44, _Lepas Landas Ilegal_. Ayo kita membacanya bersama," kata Platinum. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku juga ingin punya kawan baca. Jadi ...

"Oke. Aku ingin membacanya juga," kataku. Akhirnya aku dan Platinum membaca bukunya bersama.

...

"Akhirnya kau pulang. Bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Pearl langsung saat aku masuk ke kamar kosku. Aku hanya bisa tersipu, lagi.

"Itu bukan kencan, Pearl! Tidak mungkin ada kencan saat pertemuan pertama," kataku, membela diri.

"Ah, benarkah? Oke, bersiaplah untuk pertemuan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya," kata Pearl. Aku lebih baik membuat cerita lagi di laptopku. Itu, sampai aku sadar bahwa ada pesan lagi di surat elektronikku.

"Diamond, besok Minggu kau sibuk tidak? Aku ingin membaca denganmu lagi. Aku menunggu balasanmu. Tertanda, Platinum,"

"Hehehehehe," kekeh Pearl. Ya, aku ketahuan. Aku kalah kali ini. Semuanya dimulai dengan kesalahan elipsis, akhirnya seperti ini. Begitulah ceritaku bertemu dengan Platinum.

 **Selesai.**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Platinum Berlitz yang berulang tahun hari ini dan untuk memperingati Hari Sumpah Pemuda pada hari besok.**

 _ **Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, menjunjung bahasa persatuan, bahasa Indonesia.**_

 **Ingat, elipsis (...) harus dipisahkan dari kata di depan adat di belakangnya dengan spasi jika posisinya di tengah kalimat. Jika di akhir kalimat, elipsis dipisah di depan, tapi tidak dengan tanda petik. Contohnya dapat dilihat di cerita ini.**

 **Maaf jika ada yang salah. Kripik jaran sangat diperlukan CORETkarenaakulaparCORET**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
